Is This Paradise Or What
by Kincin The Great
Summary: The bandicoots are at it again causing trouble and making messes. Will they be crushed by Cortex's mutant army. Or will they once and for all make him pay. Guest appearence by Benjamin bandicoot. This story pickes up three years after "Mind Over Mutant!"


Well everyone this is the moment of truth, my first story ever written on fanfiction

**Well everyone this is the moment of truth, my first story ever written on fanfiction. So please readers go easy on the reviews. Also I would like to thank some of the writers on fanfiction because some of my characters and thoughts came from you and may have been altered. So please don't file a law suit I just like your characters a lot and added a little bit of my own spice. So writers thanks for some inspiration and cheesy laughs!**

Is This Paradise Or What 

Our story takes place on the Wampa islands were our four favorite bandicoots are just enjoying a peaceful nonevil-fighting day. The youngest of our heroes was sitting on a bench finally seeing if she can work on her butter recycling machine to turn runny smelly rotten butter into some yellow creamy goodness. Her name was coco and she was crash's younger sister and a bandicoot just like every one else. She my have been only 13 but I.Q. was more than your local nuclear scientists. Our next character was sun bathing and trying to tan his splintery skin. He is Aku Aku the sprit of all that is good. He is a witch doctor and basically he is like a floating African voodoo mask with all sorts of mojo powers. The bandicoot over in the corner was crunch. Crunch is a super bandicoot with incredible strength and massive packs and muscles. He was once evil but found good and joined crash. He models himself after his favorite hero Mr. T from the A- Team. He also had a darker type of fur then everyone else and his left arm was robotic and resembled the one on cyborg from teen titans. The last two heroes are Crash and Benjamin. Benjamin was like crunch because he was not always good. But he later joined crash and the gang to stop the evil Dr. Neo Cortex for good. Benjamin had grey fur because he was exposed to an ecohydren crystal witch made him stronger but changed him forever. He also had two blue and silver mechanic arms and tattoos of black claw marks on his stomach, three on each side of his belly. He was also was also considered a world warrior for his good heroic deeds. Last and most importantly was crash. He looks like Benjamin but only orange and he has no robotic body parts. He also has white fur on his stomach and has the ability to take over other people's bodies and take them for a joy ride. When he is not fighting evil he has the life of a normal mutated human like bandicoot. Now on to the story!

The bandicoots were enjoying their day when they noticed that the day was peaceful. There was no fighting no evil plans being foiled every thing was peaceful. In fact it had been a month since they had seen cortex. So I guess that he should be coming soon to compromise the bandicoot's peace full day. Crash and Benjamin had gone down to N.Sanity beach to find some Wampa fruit and some extra lives crash had left behind on his adventures.

**Crash****:** Hey Bengi I found another live in one of these boxes.

**Benjamin**: Well its not so hard all you got to do is just look for a box with your ugly mug on it

**Crash****:** Hey whose face are you calling ugly

Crash then threw a ball of mud at Benjamin's face and started to laugh. Benjamin who was angry decided not to tell Crash about the giant crab behind him that was get ready to snap his claws. There was a snap! Then a yell that made birds fly up from trees in fear. In fact crunch, coco, and Aku looked up at the sky and shrugged their shoulders. Well every one that had shoulders.

Crash: ow ow ow hot cross buns hot cross buns. What the Fawk, man that hurt badly. Benjamin I'll get you for that!

But Benjamin had already started running and knew he could out run crash no problem. But they had no clue about what evil was lurking behind them as they ran back home and how their crabby problems had just begun.

Chapter two: That's Ironic

Crash and Benjamin had made it back to the house but oddly it was empty. (Of course crash was still too mad to notice anyway!)

Benjamin: (Weird I can't sense any life forces in the area? The energy behind me is Crash's, but there is some thing else. At least 10, no wait 25; no this can't be 200 energy signatures and one huge one behind them. All heading in this direction….!) Cash we got to get out of here now!! Run away now!!

Crash: I got you now Bengi! You can't escape no and I'll show you crabby

Of course crash had no idea of what was about to happen. And he was surprised to see a fierce ignoramus giant robotic crab behind Benjamin then its claw reached out and then there was a snap then and a scream so loud that the entire island shook and rattled in furry. Benjamin jumped up and down in pain from the blistering pinch. His cheeks began to shake and glowed red (by cheeks I don't mean his face) Crash had only one thing to say after that whole incident.

Crash: That's incredibly unbelievably indisputably **Ironic!!**

Then a hole open up and a figure came out of the crab. It was the evil Dr. Neo Cortex. Behind the crab was an army of mutated animals. There were tons of mutated porcupines called Spike. Also there were electric eels with arms and legs and they can shoot lightning. They're called eel-letric by the way if I did not say so before. Lastly their giant rats that could freeze you solid then crush you into a million pieces called ratcicles. And be hind them was general scorprilla a giant sized gorilla mixed with a scorpion tail. She was just

Scorprillia was just about the size of the size of the robot crab. It was like Cortex's monster making machine was working overtime. And all these baddies were aimed at Crash and Benjamin. To make it worse Scorprillia was holding a cage and in it were Aku, Coco, and Crunch.

Cortex: Hello bandicoots it's been a while since I was here and Its been three long years since you foil my plans and destroyed the evolvoray (the name of the mutant making machine) But I built a new one and it is Bandicoot proof. Now watch as I destroy your Island and then the world with my new machine Crabunga.

Cortex began the let out an evil laugh and then stated to cough because he forgot about his sore throat. Benjamin finally settled down and the pain he begun to go away.

Benjamin: Darn you cortex that hurt and well never let you prevail over us.

Benjamin used his powers to teleport over by Scorprillia. Then used his sword to break the cage.

Benjamin: Crunch take Coco and get away from here. Aku help crash

Crash was busy fighting a Ratcicle and a spike but he was really getting pinned. Luckily Aku came and helped him out. Cash grabbed Aku put him on a Ratcicle's face then jumped on his back. Aku began to fuse over his face and the ratcicle looked like he was wearing a mask. Then Crash channeled his mojo energy and took over the Ratcicle's body and mind.

Crash: Giddy up you dirty rat.

Crash used the ratcicle to deliver damage to the army, destroying mutant after mutant. Benjamin was slicing up an Eel-letric like it sushi. He was like a Ming dynasty samurai. Before long they were down to only the general, Scorprillia.

Cash: I can control Her but she needs to be weak. Stall her and try to lower her energy. I'm done with ratcicle so ill turn what's left of his life force in to mojo. Hijacking Scorprillia needs a lot of energy.

Benjamin: Then well go after Cortex and Crabunga.

Benjamin teleported by Scorprillia and began to dodge and side step her attacks, but it did not affect her too much. She was too much for on bandicoot to handle. And if he hit her with his sword it just ricochets right of her. After being hit with her strong fist twice he new the only move left he could try was the Discharge.

Benjamin: I always save the discharge for latter but the narrator says I should use it now.

Benjamin began to charge energy for his strongest move. His mechanical arms began to peel away showing his real arms glowing the energy giving of sparks of electricity. The metal from the arms began to swirl around in circles forming a barrel to direct the energy. Then in a flash of light a beam of energy shot out from Benjamin's hands. Scorprillia saw this so she blocked the attack with the strongest barrier possible. But the attack began to burn hairs on her arms and set ablaze anything in the background. After thirty seconds the attack was over and the beam faded. Benjamin fainted from the amount of energy going out of his body in one burst. Plus once the metal reformed around his arms it would take a few minutes for them to work. As for Scorprillia the attack made her dizzy and she began to faint. But Benjamin was still in front of her if she falls she could suffocate him. Crash new he could not move otherwise the energy he saved up would be lost. Then once Scorprillia regained stamina she would finish them off.

Time was running out Scorprillia began to fall Benjamin could still not move. But like a hero in the night Crunch ran across the field and grabbed Benjamin just as

Scorprillia fell.

Crunch: I got Benjamin Crash now make her pay!

Crash: thanks crunch you are a true hero. I have enough energy but only enough for one shot. Lets do this once and for all

Crash ran with Aku then slammed him on Scorprillia's face. Then jumped on her shoulder and released all the energy in one burst. Scorprillia screamed form all of the mojo rushing through her as a blue energy light shone from her eyes and mouth. Then after a flash of light it was easy to see that Scoprillia belonged to the bandicoots.

Chapter 3: Gorillas and Crabs Just don't understand.

Crash started to walk over to the crab when crunch came holding a piece of cloth he stated to yell to cash.

Crunch: Take this with you it's a flag with the bandicoot handprint on it will remind you of us and we will always be with you.

Crash: Thanks Crunch I wont let you down.

Crash had walked over to Crabunga when Cortex started talking.

Cortex: Well bandicoot this is it the final battle.

Crash: This is it cortex I'll finish you once and for all. I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!

Scorprillia ran up to Crabunga and gave hum a solid punch to the shell. Crabunga tossed her back with his giant claws. Then shot laser beams out of his eyes. Scorprillia did a Barrel roll on the ground dodge the beams. Then hit him with her scorpion tail. Then grilled him with some fist of fire. Crabunga grabbed Scorprillia's arms with his pinchers then forced them behind her back. Then he tried to smack crash with his free hand. Crash jumped up and down trying to dodge the crab hand. He then pulled a Wampa fruit out of his pocket and chucked it at Cortex. It hit him in the head and splattered everywhere. Then Scorprillia hit Crabunga with her tail then did her special the massive strike. She pounded her chest then slammed the ground creating a shockwave of destruction. The wave destroyed Crabunga's legs then Scorprillia smashed his shell ending the battle. Cortex flew away in his escape pod with no final words. Crash drained Scorprillia energy and gave it to Benjamin waking him up. The Bandicoots have prevailed over cortex again and crash looked forward to tell his girlfriend Tiwana about what had happened. The events of what happened is not for me to say here but a wedding and a baby can just make this paradise better once and for all.

The end!


End file.
